User talk:SouthWriter
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we recommend at least one read of . Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 23:08, 2010 July 16 Place names Thank you for your contributions. However, you seem unaware of the Familypedia rules for entering place names into pages. The two principles to remember are: * Wikipedia is our standard for place name coding * Each field must work on its own, and not depend on other fields, nor on the field label. In particular, county names must be given in full. So looking at the birth place for Minnie Gray (1870-1936) for example, I think location should be "Mount Willing, Alabama" and county should be "Lowndes County, Alabama". Please also remember to set the "nation" field (most of us here are not in the United States). Welcome again. Thurstan (talk) 21:36, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for very valuable contribution Thanks for restoring our main page!! I've blocked the miscreant. I glanced at your list of contributions. One "edit summary" looked as if it deserved attention: http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/John_Henry_Martin_%281899-1960%29?diff=prev&oldid=817704. Maybe the forms were misbehaving that day. On the other hand, it seems you created an incomplete page name and may have been expecting the forms to make guesses. No apparent problems since. I hope you continue adding family history, yours and anyone else's. Kind regards. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:18, September 17, 2013 (UTC)